Constructive Art
by Lost-Fire-Girl
Summary: Naruto vents in his paintingsNo good at summs read to find out!please review


It was always the only way for Naruto to release his pent up rage. He was 20 now and he would be severely punished for hurting someone. He grew up at first in a orphanage then was put into psychiatric care for his split personality Kyuubi. Eventually Naruto needed no more medicating and lived relatively well. Naruto painted the scene that his mind conjured. It was a savage beauty. The house was surrounded by snow and the house itself was set aflame. The trees seemed to move as well as the fire. The lake of water frozen over rolled between the trees. Sighing he placed the picture to the side to dry. He picked up a blank canvas and started to draw a man. His mind was far away as he drew striking black eyes and creamy pale skin. The man was reading a book his glasses looked as though they were falling off. Naruto shook his head and stared. He had painted that? He had never seen this man before. If there were such a handsome man. Shifting Naruto fell out of his chair. It was late and he needed more canvases and some black paint. The dark black furniture the man had sat on took up most of it as well as the black book shelves. Grabbing his coat to fight off the cold November chill and snow he trekked over to his favorite art store where his friend worked. "Kiba!" Naruto called called for his friend. A man with brown hair and brown eyes looked at him. He seemed normal if he didn't have two red triangle tattoos on his face. "Oi!Naruto whats up?"

"Nothing just come for the usual and some black paint. Kiba nodded and went to retrieve what the blonde wanted from the back of the store. Naruto could fell eyes bore into him but he ignored it hoping it was nothing more then his imagination. Kiba came back with his things in a bag. "34.50" Nodded Naruto handed over the money and said a hurried 'see ya ' to his friend as he rushed out the doors and into the street. Walking by a dark alley Naruto was pulled in bloody red eyes stared at his blue eyes that the sky and oceans envied. "Yes?" Naruto all but hissed at his captor.

"You smell delicious." the man said Sniffing Narutos neck. Naruto stiffened as he felt the mans tongue run along the vein of his neck. "I think I'll have a taste." The man bite into Narutos neck and stiffened as he seen his memories. The boy had had a horrible life. He had three friends that he truly trusted but that wasn't enough for the blond. He wanted love. The man further stiffened as he seen the patriot of a man and the boys confusion for having painted it. Licking the now unconscious boys neck to stop the bleeding and heal the wound. He walked them to the boys house. Entering he quickly went to the bedroom and placed the boy and his stuff on the bed. The man quickly found the painting and his eyebrows rose in an elegant arch. It was his exact image. The man sighed and went back towards the room but stalled as he heard the boy mumble. "A dream? I see. The guy bite me am I into that?" Sighing the boy stood up and stretched. Then was quite as he walked up quietly behind the boy. Wrapping his arms around the him he felt the boy stiffen. "Iruka? Your not supposed to be home yet."

"I'm not Iruka." A deep voice behind Naruto stated. Naruto shivered from fear and slightly from the voice made him want to do naughty things. It even sounded like it suggested it. "Who are you?"

"I'm your lover. You drew me. And we had never met before how odd. I'll give you what you seek. I'll be willing to love you forever." The man said whispering the last two sentences. Naruto shivered. His eyes darkened in pain as he looked into the mirror and into the eyes of the stranger which oddly enough were now a black color. "No one could ever love me. I am not love able." The boy smile and his eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Why are your eyes black now?"

"My eyes turn red when I'm hungry."

"What did you eat?" The boy asked incredulously. "You. Your blood. I'm a vampire." The admition should have scared the boy he knew but maybe it was because he was willing to take care of him that he wasn't. The boy slowly relaxed in to the elder's arms. "How old are you?"

"21."

"How long have you been 21?"

"For 200 years little one."

"Shut up teme."

"You first dobi."

The by blush and yawned loudly. Three days and nights of restlessness had caught up with Naruto. "How can you love a person as horrible as me?"

"And what could you have done that's so horrible come pared to taking lives to live if your not careful?"

"I..I'm not always all here. I go to therapy every year to make sure that I'm not overly stressed so that my split personality won't come out. My split personality is mean and selfish and possessive."

"That's fine. I have met people far worse then you in my lifetime."

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked the black haired man.

"Sasuke."

The blonde smiled.

"That's a nice name it fits you."

Pain erupted in the side of Narutos head and his vision darken. Doubling over he gasped. There was a whine before the boy dropped into his arms. The boy unconsciously moved closer to him. He reached into his pocket for the cellphone he sheltered there. Flipping it opened he speed dial a number. Two rings sounded before.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kakashi I need a favor."

Ten minutes later then blonds stuff was completely packed and the blond was resting peacefully. There was a knock at the door that no human would have heard but Sasuke picked it up. Walking to the door he opened it to see a thin man with long silver hair almost as long as Narutos and hi was to his waist.(an:D I think Naruto is better with long hair.) His face was cover by the turtle neck he wore.

"So you found him." The mans voic e was smooth like velvet. Sasuke nodded and handed the little bit of stuff that was Narutos possessions before retrieving the boy himself. The male was even lighter then most but Sasuke shoved the though aside as he held him like a child. Naruto only cuddled into Sasuke making a sound that suspiciously sounded like a purr. When Naruto woke up he was snuggled into a firm,warm chest. He could tell the other was a sleep. The next thing he noticed was that this was not his room yet all his stuff was by the bed. Looking over to the man he slept by his eyes soften. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully. Something inside Naruto made him reach over and kiss the man. Just a small kiss. Or so he thought. Sasukes arms wrapped around Narutos body. His tongue invade the blonds mouth making him moan. Swift warm hands reach and caressed before removing the shirt which hid Narutos chest. He was very toned and muscled. Naruto moaned again as the shirt was removed and Sasukes hands feasted on his flesh.

"Naruto."

Sasuke said removing his lips from the blond.

"Yeah?"

"If we do this then your mine forever and no one will ever harm you. I love you."

"But you've only know me a day."

"Four you slept four three and I have all of your memory's."

Shame darkened Narutos eyes. Trying to wiggle away from the man beneath him proved to be impossible.

"I didn't want you to know. Hell none of my friends know."

"I don't care that's not you. It hasn't happened since."

Naruto nodded. Leaning down he kissed Sasuke again. He was happy that Sasuke understood him. And the whole night they made love. Naruto had never regretted it and was still living happily.

Epilogue

'the sun would set in two hours' Naruto thought warily. He was still getting used to the sleeping patterns. But a thought crossed his mind. Why not pant Sasuke? It always made Naruto feel better to paint him. Naruto moved from the bed and dressed. Sasukes private part were barley covered and his tasseled shoulder length hair framed his face. He wore a happy peaceful smile. Naruto painted and was done only minutes before the sun went down and he was at Sasukes side went it did. The painting was hidden in his closet. Naruto smiled as he was yanked down for a kiss. "What do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked him. Narutos eyes gleamed with a mischievous smile.

"I want to paint you naked and painting."

Naruto never did get to blink and see if there was an actual blush on the mans cheeks before he was ponced on.


End file.
